This application is for a cooperative agreement to continue the Cancer Partnership as a triad with participation from Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center (VICC), Meharry Medical College (MMC) and Tennessee State University (TSU). Program administrators of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) of the National Institutes of Health (NIH) will be part of the Program Steering Committee for this Program and will be consulted and kept apprised of progress. As such. Dr. Nelson Aguila, Diversity Training Branch in the Center to Reduce Cancer Health Disparities at the NCI, has provided the requisite approval for the submission of this triad application. A copy of this approval letter is included in Section 14 Letters of Support. The Partnership was developed in 1999 and continues with the goal of strengthening cancer research capabilities of MMC and TSU as well as providing exposure and resources for faculty at VICC focusing on cancer disparities research, mentoring junior faculty and training the next generation of minority students and postdoctoral fellows. The administrative leadership teams of the three institutions are jointly responsible for the overall management, coordination and support of the components in the Partnership. We have a longstanding and close working relationship with the administrative teams of our Partner organizations, resulting in numerous supportive interactions. The internal activities of the Partnership will be accomplished by the respective Administrative Cores in close collaboration with the Internal Advisory Committee and Program Steering Committees of the Partnership. Figure 1 represents the organizational structure of the parties involved in the Partnership. The figure also depicts direct lines of communication between the Administrative Cores based at the VICC, MMC and TSU and the other participating components.